Eska vs. Ezra (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
"What's taking Eska so long?" Bash asked the group as he helped Britze set up her tent, "She's been gone for quite a while." "Yea," Benny twirled his scarf nervously, "I hope she's ok." "I'm sure she's fine," Spiro reassured, and spotted a certain redhead, "Look! There she is now!" He walked over to greet Eska, only to be stunned by the Smurfs that came with her. The rest of the group came by and were surprised as well. These Smurfs Eska brought with them looked just like them! Only opposite genders! "Hey.....how's it goin'?" Eska asked with a guilty tone. "Eska, who are they?" Spiro asked her suspiciously. "That's what I wanted to tell you," Eska explained, "These guys....they're us. Just opposite genders." "Huh?!" The group gasped. "Yea!" She put her arm around her counterpart, "My male version, Ezra, explained that to me!" She introduced the rest of the group, "Along with Spyra, Bronze, Penny, Beth, and Felette! Plus, Ezra and I have the same birthday!" "We're born on the same day!" Ezra exclaimed, "Isn't that just cool beans?!" "Hey! I say that too!" Eska laughed, "It's like we're twins!" Ezra joined in on a good laugh while the rest of the group checked out their counterparts. "How is this possible?" Spiro examined his counterpart's ears, "There's only a few like this in the Isle of Salem!" "Inconceivable!" Sypra replied, poking Spiro's same-colored ears. Britze looked over at Bronze and shyly looked away. He did the same. "...hi," Britze adverted her eyes to him and shyly waved. "...Hello," Bronze did the same. "Wow," Benny blushed at his counterpart, "I feel flattered I have a female version of me!" "Same!" Penny blushed and twirled a part of her jet black hair. "I certainly agree with you, mon amie," Felipe took Felette and dipped her down in a flirtatious manner, "This fem. Fatale certainly has my taste for attraction!" He kissed her cheek multiple times, with Felette flirty pushing him away. "Oh, Mousier!" Felette batted her eyelashes, "You certainly know how to charm a girl!" "It's another optimist!" Bash rejoiced and half-hugged his fem. counterpart, Beth. "I feel empowered!" Beth agreed. The Devereaux clan actually started to like the Gender-Bender group and bonded with them over certain similarities and interests. "Now," Eska asked Ezra and his group, "What brings you here in our world?" "Well," Ezra tried to remember, "Our group and I were walking through the Forest for my birthday, then we spotted a weird orange portal." "We've never see a portal like it," Spyra continued for him, "So we thought it would take us to a wonderful place we've never been before." "...it wasn't," Bronze rubbed the back of his head. "And we ended up here," Penny continued. "That was when we met Madame Eska!" Felette looked at Felipe, "And a charming debonair Smurf!" "Hon Hon!" Felipe chuckled flirty. "Now, we're here!" Beth finished, "And...hehe....we can't find a way back." "Well, I guess we can help you find a way home," Spiro looked at Eska, "Is that okay, Eska? It's your birthday." "Mine too!" Ezra interjected. The rest looked at Eska with a determined look on their faces. Eska shrugged, "That actually sounds fun! What better way to spend your birthday then with your counterpart?" Meanwhile, back at the forest of portals, a hand broke through the orange portal and climbed through. He looked just like Princess Mona, except as a male. "Now..." He looked around, "Where is my darling Penny? Previous Next Category:Eska vs. Ezra chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story